


Peko - Dari Pangeran Menjadi Raja

by PrimatamaNabil (Private0201)



Category: Doraemon (Manga), ドラえもん | Doraemon (Anime 2005)
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private0201/pseuds/PrimatamaNabil
Summary: Cemas dengan keadaan Bauwanko, Peko harus berlatih untuk memperjuangkan hak-hak warga desa. Namun, di tengah sesi latihannya, Nobita terpaksa mengganggunya sebentar.===============================Kerajaan Bauwanko sudah kembali ke tangan yang benar, dan sudah saatnya Nobita kembali ke Jepang. Namun... seseorang tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja.





	Peko - Dari Pangeran Menjadi Raja

**Author's Note:**

> (Fic ini punya dua part yang dijadikan satu langsung, karena kependekan kalo dijadiin chapters juga HEHE)
> 
> Semenjak Running Through Time selesai Nabil gak ada kerjaan lagi  
> Dan tiba-tiba sebuah stasiun televisi swasta muter " **New Nobita's Great Demon ~Peko and the Exploration Party of Five~** "  
> Alhamdulillah Nabil kegaet karakter film itu  
>  ~~sempetnangispulajugasmh~~
> 
> yep, fic ini sebenernya canon story, tapi ada kaya... self-interpretation gitu. YOU GUYS HAVE TO WATCH IT THO ASDFWDSFWGRF  
> Dan ini pendek semua uwu
> 
> 2 part ini:  
> 1\. Part pertama diambil di saat mereka berhasil menyelamatkan Brus dari penjara, dan walhasil Peko dkk. ketahuan kalo mereka udah kembali ke Bauwanko (kalo di film, ini di 01:18:36). Pas keadaan udah sunyi dan aman, mereka semua terpaksa istirahat di sebuah stadium di Bauwanko, dengan alat "Dinding Rumah Anjing"nya Doraemon. Tapi, pas semua tidur, cuman Peko yang bangun.  
> 2\. Part kedua diambil setelah Daburanda kalah, dan Peko jadi raja. Setelah jamuan makan (dan memenuhi perjanjian mereka dengan alat "Penerima Janji Lebih Dulu") yang disediakan Peko, mereka harus pamitan kembali ke Jepang. (di film, ada di 01:43:12). ~~Subhanallah author nangis kejer nonton scene terakhir itu ffs~~
> 
> Yep, Nobita-Ichi juga salah satu ship Owner-Pet yang... wah banget deh. Dan lagi, Nobita punya 'peliharaan' kedua, yang ternyata adalah seorang pangeran. Nobita-Peko is a ship, tho. Owner-Pet ship, literally.
> 
> Oh iya, fic ini sebenernya kaya 'alternate scene' kalo filmnya diambil dari POV Peko/Kuntaq(ku). Jadi semua scene ini ditulis pake POV dia.
> 
> Sebenernya ini cuman mau di post di FB buuuut KhiKhi_Kiara made me do this again
> 
> PEMISAH CHAPTER ADALAH GARIS HORIZONTAL
> 
>  
> 
> [Recommended to listen to this while reading.](http://doraemon.wikia.com/wiki/Friend)

Malam ini terasa hampir tiada akhirnya. Entahlah, aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, walaupun teman-temanku sudah tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak.  
Karena aku tidak bisa tidur, aku memutuskan untuk melatih kemampuan berpedangku di luar. Lebih cocoknya, di atas stadium tempat kita mengungsi sekarang. Aku terus memikirkan masa depan Bauwanko.  
Bauwanko, yang sudah jatuh di tangan Daburanda semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu, sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat terpuruk. Seluruh warga desa dipaksa menjadi budak untuk membuat senjata, yang nantinya akan digunakan untuk menguasai dunia. Dan semua itu... karena aku tidak bisa melindungi mereka.  
Aku juga mencemaskan putri Spiana... Brus bilang dia ditahan di istana oleh Daburanda...

"Hei! Peko! Jangan latihan di sana! Nanti kamu ketahuan!" Suara tersebut mengagetkanku.  
"Eh?" Aku melihat sekitar, dan ternyata Nobita sudah menunggu di bawah. "Oh, maaf Nobita. Aku akan turun." Aku mengembalikan pedangku ke sarungnya dan segera turun.

"Kenapa kamu tidak tidur, Peko?" Nobita bertanya kepadaku. Kami berdua duduk di stadium.  
"Aku... tidak bisa tidur. Maafkan aku." Aku menjawab.  
"Ah... tidak apa-apa. Biasanya sih, kalau aku, bahkan tiga detik setelah memejamkan mata saja bisa tertidur. Apa yang membuatmu terjaga, tapi?" Dia melihat ke arahku.  
Aku menghela nafas. "Nobita... menurutmu, apa aku... pantas menjadi raja?" Tanyaku.  
"Eh?" Nobita menaikan alisnya.  
"Kau tahu... aku tidak bisa melindungi warga desa... atau ayahku... atau... Spiana... mereka semua hidup sengsara, dan aku tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang..." Aku sadar aku menitikkan air mata, tapi hanya sedikit. "Aku... sangat tidak berguna..." Kulihat kalungku, dan menundukkan kepala.  
Memikirkan semua orang yang sengsara karena aku... itu sangat menyakitkan. Banyak orang yang percaya aku mati karena pertarungan dengan Saber tempo hari, dimana aku jatuh dan hanyut ke sungai.  
Pikiran itu selalu menghantuiku, kemanapun aku pergi. Mulai dari saat bertemu Nobita di Jepang, sampai kami bisa mencapai Bauwanko sekali lagi.

"Ah, Peko. Sebenarnya, kamu itu sudah sangat hebat." Balasan Nobita mengejutkanku.  
"H-hebat?" Aku tidak percaya.  
"Kalau aku boleh jujur... bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membanggakan diriku sendiri. Nilaiku sangat jelek di sekolah, bahkan nilai 0 sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari bagiku. Ejekan dari teman-temanku juga, karena aku tidak pintar atau atletis, bahkan Giant selalu memarahiku saat kita bermain kasti. Terkadang orang tuaku juga sering memarahiku karena itu, sampai aku berpikir sebenarnya apa sih yang berguna dariku." Dia bicara panjang lebar.   
Sempat tidak percaya dengan semua yang dikatakan Nobita, karena selama perjalanan kita, dia terlihat seperti anak yang sangat semangat dalam perjalanan ini. Ya... aku memang melihat dia kelelahan dan terkadang juga tidak berdaya, tapi... semua itu aneh bagiku.  
"Be-benarkah semua itu?" Tanyaku sekali lagi.  
"Iya. Betul. Tapi, aku mau cerita. Pernah sekali aku dapat nilai 100, dan aku merasa sangat senang saat itu. Tidak ada yang percaya sih dengan nilai 100 punyaku itu, tapi ya mau gimana lagi." Nobita bangkit dan menceritakan pengalamannya. "Dan juga, waktu itu pernah aku bermain kasti bersama Giant dan Suneo, aku menutup mataku dan mengayunkan pemukulku, eh tiba-tiba aku memukul Homerun! Aku sangat bersemangat dan lari dengan sekuat tenaga, bahkan sampai lemas sekali kakiku." Dia memeragakan semua yang dia ceritakan.  
Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku, melihat tingkah laku Nobita yang sangat lucu. "Ma-maafkan aku, Nobita. Ceritamu tadi lucu sekali, sumpah." Aku menutup mulutku, berusaha menahan tawa agar tidak terlalu kencang. Dia lucu sekali, terkadang.  
"Eh, iyakah?" Nobita tersipu malu. "Hehe, maaf. Tapi... intinya aku... bisa melakukan hal yang terkadang mungkin sulit dipercaya orang." Aku lihat dia merogoh kantongnya, dan sempat terkejut sejenak.  
"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.  
"Ambil ini!" Nobita melempar sesuatu, dan aku langsung menangkapnya.

"...sosis ini..." Aku melihat sebuah sosis yang masih dibalut dengan bungkusnya.   
Seperti melihat ke masa lalu, saat aku masih terlihat seperti anjing Spaniel biasa.  
Aku lemah, tak berdaya, kotor dan lusuh, bahkan mungkin kalau bisa dibilang, aku sudah sangat sekarat. Untung saja aku tidak terjangkit penyakit.  
Saat itu... Nobita menemukanku di lapangan. Aku sempat berharap bahwa aku bisa mendapatkan bantuan, tapi dia meninggalkanku saat itu.  
Hingga, dia kembali lagi dengan beberapa sosis yang dibungkus di dalam kemasan. Aku lihat waktu itu ada tiga, dan dia menawariku satu.  
Aku ingat semua itu. Aku diselamatkan oleh Nobita, dan sempat menjadi hewan peliharaannya karena berhasil membantu ibunya mencari tasnya yang hilang.  
Aku dibersihkan, diberi tempat untuk beristirahat dan berlindung, dan aku diberi kasih sayang oleh Doraemon dan Nobita, bersama dengan keluarganya. Mereka memberikanku kekuatan, secara tidak langsung.  
Dan karena mereka berdua juga... aku bisa kembali ke Bauwanko...

"Makanlah. Tenang saja, Peko. Kalau aku saja bisa melakukan hal yang, kata mereka, sulit dipercaya, kamu pasti juga bisa. Kamu pasti bisa mengalahkan Daburanda, dan mengembalikan Bauwanko ke kejayaannya seperti dulu. Kamu akan jadi raja yang sangat baik!" Nobita naik kembali dengan bantuanku. Dia terdengar bangga sekali.  
"Te... terima kasih, Nobita. Aku percaya, apa yang kamu katakan itu benar apa adanya..." Aku membuka bungkus sosis tersebut, dan membaginya bersama Nobita.

_Dia benar._  
_Aku pasti bisa mencapai patung itu, dan menyelamatkan Bauwanko._

* * *

Daburanda berhasil dikalahkan, dan kami semua sudah memenuhi janji kami untuk 'makan dengan kenyang' yang dijanjikan Doraemon semalam dengan alatnya. Terdengar aneh sih, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi. Masa kami bisa kenyang hanya dengan berjanji?  
Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting... saat itu kami bisa bertarung melawan Profesor Kos dan Daburanda. Dan lagi, ini adalah 'hadiah' dariku untuk Nobita dan kawan-kawannya. Mereka adalah pejuang yang tangguh, dan ramalah tentang '10 orang asing yang akan menyelamatkan Bauwanko' itu benar apa adanya, walaupun sempat membingungkan melihat ada dua Nobita, dua Doraemon, dua Shizuka, dua Suneo, dan dua Giant.

Namun, saatnya kami berpisah.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian semua. Nama kalian akan terukir di sejarah Bauwanko selamanya, sebagai penolong kami semua dari kehancuran." Aku memberikan selamat kepada Nobita dan kawan-kawannya. "Dan, sebagai imbalannya, kalian diperbolehkan membawa sebagian harta dari Bauwanko." Brus membuka sebuah kendi kecil yang dia bawa dari tadi, di mana isinya adalah beberapa permata yang sangat indah dari Bauwanko.  
"Kami melakukan semua ini tanpa mengharapkan imbalan." Giant langsung menolak hadiah tersebut. Aku lihat Suneo sempat tidak terima, tapi dia pun ikut menolak.  
"Ambil saja untuk harta kerajaan!" Tolak Suneo.

Aku langsung menghampiri Nobita, yang juga mendatangiku.  
"Peko, jadilah raja yang baik dan bijaksana untuk Bauwanko, ya?" Pintanya. Dia menjabat tanganku.  
"Tentu. Nobita, kamu juga harus semangat ya, untuk dirimu sendiri dan kawan-kawanmu juga." Aku membalas, dan menggenggam tangannya dengan kedua tanganku.  
Aku melihat ke muka Nobita dan tersenyum. Sosok anak laki-laki ini sangat unik, dan tidak bisa aku lupakan.  
Namun, tiba-tiba, Nobita menangis dan mengangkatku untuk memeluk diriku.  
"...!?" Aku kaget untuk sejenak, dan aku mendengar Doyle, asisten putri Spiana, dan penasihat ayahku terkejut.  
"Biarkan saja." Aku juga mendengar putri Spiana membiarkan Nobita memelukku dengan erat.  
"P-Peko... kapanpun kamu lapar... bilang saja kepadaku... aku akan memberikan sosis sebanyak-banyak yang kamu mau, untuk dirimu..." Nobita menangis tersedu-sedu, dan memelukku semakin erat.

Dia benar, pertemuan ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kami.  
Dari seekor anjing Spaniel yang sangat tidak berdaya, aku bisa menjadi raja, seperti yang dijanjikan Nobita.  
Semua canda tawa yang kami bagi bersama...  
Semua perjalanan yang kita lewati bersama...  
Suka, duka, bahaya, semua itu kita hadapi bersama...  
Dan... pelajaran hidup darinya...  
Semua itu...  
Harus berakhir sekarang...

"T-tentu, Nobita. Akan aku makan semua itu." Aku ikut menangis, dan mendekap Nobita semakin erat. "Pasti... pasti..." Air mata kami tidak terbendung lagi. Aku menangis di depan mereka semua, keluargaku, dan teman-teman Nobita.

Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan sosok Nobita.  
Dia terlihat sama lemahnya seperti diriku saat pertama kali bertemu, tapi...  
Dia punya kekuatan yang lebih dari sekedar fisik.  
Dia anak baik, penyayang, peduli dengan teman-temannya, dan rela berkorban.  
Aku berusaha melindunginya hingga titik darah penghabisanku.  
Dari buaya itu, dari sekelompok singa-singa itu... bahkan aku sempat meminta mereka untuk kabur, agar Nobita tidak terluka.

Air mata ini... menandakan perpisahan kita...

Aku mendengar isak tangis dari yang lain juga. Mereka menangis haru, melihat kami berdua seperti ini. Namun, mau dikata apa, sudah saatnya kita berpisah.  
Nobita melepasku dan menyeka air matanya. Aku juga menyeka air mataku, dan kembali tersenyum.  
"Janjilah untukku, Nobita." Kataku.  
"Janji." Nobita segera menuju teman-temannya yang sudah siap dengan Pintu Ke Mana Saja. Mereka akan meninggalkan Bauwanko, mungkin untuk selamanya.  
"Selamat tinggal, semuanya!" Mereka berlima berpamitan kepada kami semua.  
"Selamat jalan! Hati-hati!" Kami juga merespon salam mereka. Nobita, Doraemon, Shizuka, dan Suneo masuk ke dalam pintu.  
Giant melihat ke arahku sejenak, dan aku memukul pipiku pelan, mengingat kejadian di hutan tersebut.  
"Ha... selamat tinggal, Peko!" Giant berpamitan, dan masuk ke pintu. Setelah beberapa saat, pintu itu menghilang.

"Nobita... tak akan aku lupakan sedikitpun tentang dirimu yang pemberani..." Gumamku.  
Putri Spiana langsung menepuk bahuku. "Kuntaq, kamu siap?" Tanyanya.  
Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo, kita bangun kerajaan Bauwanko bersama-sama!"

_Dewa Bauwanko... jaga dia...  
Biarkan Nobita mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan..._

 

_Kira-kira... di saat kita dewasa nanti... bisa enggak ya kita berpetualang seperti ini lagi?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh ini pertama kali nulis di AO3 langsung soo sorry for the weird formats and stuffs  
> (bukan, Part 1 ditulis di FB. Part 2 ditulis di sini)
> 
> Trivia: Author beneran nangis pas nulis part 2  
> SUMPAH SCENE ITU MASO BANGET  
> SUPER MASO SAMPE BENERAN NANGIS  
> "WAIT NOT YET I'M NOT READY YET COME BACK"  
> Mata dia sembab abis nangis lagi ya allah
> 
> Iya, Nabil emang bisa nangis kalo nulis scene perpisahan kaya gini.
> 
> Nobita dan Peko ini... some kind of... inseparable ship banget  
> Author suka Peko gegara dia lucu waktu first impression, tapi ternyata ada yang lebih ;;;;;
> 
> Ada [beberapa](http://doraemonbasil.deviantart.com/art/Doraemon-the-movie-2014-Nobita-and-Peko-465546787) [fan-art](http://doraemonbasil.deviantart.com/art/Nobita-and-Peko-480738052) buat mereka berdua, yet aku masih butuh banyak asupan tho ;;;;
> 
> Nggak kok, author masih demen Paw Patrol, cuman nungguin Sea Patrol aja HAHAHAHA  
> Dan lagi ngerjain beberapa side-fic buat Running Through Time, please wait for it yaaa <3


End file.
